This invention relates in general to horizontal coke oven batteries and, in particular, to a new and useful method and apparatus for acquiring and monitoring the operating machinery positions for horizontal coke oven batteries in their operating range by using electronic and mechanical control and testing setups, which are arranged on coke oven operating machines or are connected thereto. These record, control and monitor the mutual positions of coke oven operating machines and act upon drives for executing their functions. They also prepare the next required operating position.